


For the love of a good woman

by PrincessNala150



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Alternate Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Boss love interest, Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Rivals, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, master miller is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Relationships: Big Boss/Reader, Kazuhira Miller/Reader, Solid Snake/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Knock knock 

“Hold on a second” came the voice. 

As Hollie opened the door there stood Big Boss. Her breath caught in her throat. He was handsome and tall. 

“Kaz? Is he here?” 

Hollie smiles sweetly “No I’m afraid not.” The tears building behind her eyes. Her voice cracking. A look of concern crosses Bosses face. Hollie hanging her head, sniffles quietly and hands Boss a piece of paper. On the paper was a room number. “You’ll find him here.” 

With that she shut the door in his face. She slid down the door, sobbing quietly. 

Her memory flicks back to last night. 

“Kaz come to bed” Hollie had bought new lingerie to sleep in.

“I’ve been having an affair with Rose. I don’t want you anymore. You’ll never be attractive to men, not unless you can be petite.” 

Kazuhira and Hollie hadn’t done anything yet. She was trying to save herself. However he’d been a perfect gentleman, of course it all made sense. 

He’d been obsessed with Rose from the day he’d found her here. Her blue eyes and natural blonde hair. She was small enough to make guys want to protect her. 

Not like Hollie. 

As she got up from the door, Hollie went to Kaz’s alcohol cabinet. There was a bottle of whisky that he only had for special occasions. 

Grabbing a glass from the kitchen she began to open the bottle. 

Hollie liked a drink, no more than anyone else. This was different, she wanted to get obliterated, pass out completely. 

1,2,3,4,5 drinks later and she’s only feeling slightly tipsy. Taking her phone from her pocket she checked it. “No messages. I’m popular!” She giggled and put it back not knowing she’d accidentally dialled Raiden (her brother) 

“Why *hic* does no one want me? Am I ugly?” 

After 3 more drinks she ran out of whiskey. “Better get more” 

Hollie opens the door to find Raiden standing there arms folded looking very unimpressed. 

“Big bro! What’s wrong?” Hollie slurred. 

“Where is he? That bastard. I will kill him myself with my own two hands.” 

Hollie smiled as Raiden tried to push past her. “Raiden no!” Looking down at his sister he could see tears forming in her eyes. 

“Hol! He can’t treat you like this. It’s not fair.” 

“I deserved everything I get.” Then turned on her heel and ran out of the door. 

Seeing a helicopter on the helipad she took a run and jumped just as it was about to take off. 

As she sat up on the seat a very unimpressed Big Boss stared her down. “What?” 

“Hee hee. I’m Kaz’s best kept secret. He never told you did he? I’m a super sniper.” 

“Raiden is my brother, ask him. He’ll tell you.” 

“David, this is Big Boss, can you get Raiden here.” 

“Raiden here Boss. Is Hollie with you?” 

“Yes. She told me she’s an excellent sniper” 

“This is true. She’s the best even after three quarters of a bottle of Kazuhira Miller’s best whiskey inside her. Raiden out.” 

“Told ya.” 

“Ok listen up. I have to take out a commander. Thing is there’s nowhere to land. We can get you close but you’ll need to snipe from the helicopter. Can you do it?” 

Hollie grabs the rifle, opens the door and positions. 

Lining the scope up, Boss looks through his binoculars. BANG. The bullet goes right through the window and straight through the commanders head. 

The helicopter pulls up and heads back to motherbase. With a smiling Boss and a drunk Hollie on board. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the helicopter touches down on mother base, Big Boss grabs Hollie’s wrist and gently but firmly, marches across mother base. Soldiers saluting as he passed. 

Storming through a door Hollie tried to pull away, but Big Boss was strong. Down three sets of stairs, and into the command centre. Where a surprised Kazuhira Miller sets down the papers he was holding. 

“Snake! What’s-What’s going on?” 

“When we’re you planning on telling me?” 

Kaz eyed his old friend warily. “Tell you what?” 

Pushing Hollie forwards Kaz’s face drops. 

“The words super sniper mean anything to you? I had to find out from Raiden. Her brother.” 

Kaz’s face got paler and paler.  
Hollie now very unsteady on her feet, giggling. “He was keeping me his dirty little secret.” And then she passed out. 

Before she managed to hit the floor Snake caught the young woman. Noticing how soft she felt in his arms. “I’m taking her to my living quarters.” And turned on his heel with big strides and left. 

At his living quarters snake threw Hollie onto his bed. Where she giggled and turned over snoring softly. 

Running a hand through his hair he looked down at the woman. No woman had ever been in his sparsely decorated room, hell no woman had ever crossed his threshold. 

He didn’t dislike women, he just thought that they were comrades.

Going into his kitchen he poured himself two fingers of bourbon. Drinking the mahogany coloured liquid down in one he glanced at his bedroom door. 

Throwing himself onto the couch he closed his eyes. Vivid images of Hollie handling the sniper rifle, the way she lined up the shot even on a helicopter whilst drunk was baffling. 

“If that’s what she can do when drunk I’d love to see her in action when sober.” And with that he fell into the best nights sleep he’d had for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning,   
“Urgh my head!” Hollie gripped her head. A knock comes on the door. 

“You awake?” Big boss’s head appears on the other side. Hollie let’s out a squeak. “Eeek why are you here?” A smirk crosses his face. “This is my room.” Opening the door fully he was wearing nothing but a towel. It was obvious he had just got out of the shower, his hair was still wet, and he had droplets of water cascading down his muscles. 

Stunned into silence by this handsome god that was standing there Hollie opened and closed her mouth like a fish. A thousand and one thoughts went through her aching head. 

Big boss decided to have a little fun with her. After a few minutes Hollie spoke “Did- Did we?” He knew what she was asking. 

Walking towards the bed he sat next to her. “You mean, you don’t remember? I’m genuinely hurt by that.” 

Hollie’s eyes widened “I-I” she spluttered   
“I mean” he continued in the same hurt tone “You were so amazing. You seduced me and I tried to stop you but you told me you wanted me.” 

Hollie looked away from him. She could feel him shaking next to her thinking he was hurt about her lack of memory of their night of passion. She looked towards him to apologise, to find him laughing. 

“You bastard!” Hollie shouted regretting it the second she’d done it. 

“How could you? Letting me think I’d given my you my virgi-“ Stopping there and realising what she’d said, she clamped her hand over her mouth. 

The realisation of what Hollie said made him stunned for a second   
‘She’s a virgin? Woah!’   
An uncomfortable silence passes between them. Boss speaks first “So you’re a good sniper then?” 

“I’m the best.”   
“I want to give you a trial. I have a few things I want you to show me. I mean to be fair I only have your recommendation.” 

Hollie sits straighter “Of course. I’ve been waiting to show you my skills.” 

He looked at this woman. Sure she was tall, slim but was that the end of her. Was she a one trick pony. 

Getting up Boss puts on some clothes. Hollie averted her eyes he didn’t seem to have an issue with nakedness. 

“Come on. Let’s go.” He threw his head towards the front door. Hollie scampered up off the bed. And followed Big Boss’s big strides. 

Not properly paying attention, Hollie keeps walking and suddenly bumps into something hard “Ow” as she looks up she notices it’s Boss’s back. 

Trying to ignore it, Boss has taken her to the firing range. 

“Ok. Choose your gun, your ammo and I want you to hit the target over there.” He points to a target off in the distance. 

Looking at the choices of weapons, Hollie’s eyes light up. 

“Wow! This is state of the art. I pick up the sniper rifle. Hold it in my hands, “It has laser sight, holds 5 in the magazine, I could hit the eyebrows of a flea at 300 yards.” 

Hollie looks over to Boss, his face is expressionless. “This one.” Holding it in her hands she lightly pats it. 

Loading the magazine. Getting into position, Hollie sets the sights, her finger resting on the trigger. As she pulls the trigger and fires, While she is getting ready to take her shot Boss walks towards her and put his arms around her, leaning in close he whispers in her ear “You have an amazing body. You so soft and warm.” Seeing her blush as the bullet leaves to gun he smirks as he knows he has achieved his objective to try and distract her. 

Grabbing binoculars he looks at the target and sees it’s an amazing head shot. 

“Hmmm” rubbing his chin in thought. He decides to make each test harder.


	4. Chapter 4

‘So talking to her didn’t work. Hmmm. As Hollie lines up her next shot at the next target (further away) he walks to her and kisses her neck, watching the blush creep up her neck. He chuckles slightly at the thought this young woman is embarrassed by a simple chaste kiss on the neck. But Boss hit the sweet spot. The spot, he knew, would turn her loins to liquid and turn her on. Again he checked the target and she’s hit it again. Whipping out his phone he texts David, his clone “son” “Come to the firing range. And bring Raiden. I have a test of Hollie’s skills. The usual test.” 

Within five minutes David and Ocelot had arrived. Boss looks between them asking where Raiden was.   
“Boss you can’t ask Raiden to do anything it’s his sister.” 

Realisation dawns. Crap. Then he texts Miller. Hollie waits patiently. Given a different gun each time. Ocelot tackles her and tries to wrestle the gun out of her hands. She manages to hit the target even when wrestling with Ocelot. She gives him a knee in the junk for good measure. 

Boss gets David to try to seduce her, kissing and touching her, Boss gives Miller the side eye as he growls “Mine” but with all his distractions Hollie managed to best David. 

Standing next to Boss David says “She brilliant. What’s Miller’s task? What did you call him here for?” 

Boss smirks “Watch Kaz. Closely. Hold him back if necessary.” 

Boss walks towards Hollie. He pulled her into a room and puts obstacles in his way. He then sits down on a chair, knowing he can be seen through the one way mirror, by Kaz and David, he pulls Hollie onto his lap. Slowly he whispers something and tells her to take off her shirt. 

She complies. Looking at Kaz he can see him getting angry. He then kisses her. Gently poking his tongue in her mouth. While gently caressing her slim body. Hollie keeps her eyes open and lines up the shot over Boss’s shoulder, takes aim and fires. As she fires Boss moves. And instead of a head shot it hits the target in the chest. 

Admiringly Boss slips Hollie off his lap. Kaz now has a thunderous expression on his face. He looked like he could kill Boss. 

David walks away. Having replaced her shirt Hollie joins the two men. Who looked like they were arguing but they weren’t. 

Boss could still feel the heat from Hollie’s body against his chest. 

Boss said through gritted teeth. “Why didn’t you tell me of her skills before Kaz?” And with that he stalked off. 

Hollie goes to follow him. Kaz grabs her arm. “Why did you agree to this test? It has all the men here pawing and touching you. Hell Ocelot even had his hands all over you.” 

“It’s to put me into uncomfortable situations or unusual situations to understand how far I go and how far I’ve come. And besides which YOU left ME remember.” 

“So? With that you get drunk and throw yourself at the first guy who shows you a bit of interest.” Both of them were so caught up in their argument that neither of them saw Raiden and Boss approach. 

“You were so busy fucking Rose that you stopped noticing me.” 

“Yeah I fucked Rose but only because you wouldn’t give it up you FRIGID SLUT. YOU SLEEP WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND YET MAKE ME WAIT.” 

Boss walks up to Kaz and pulls his fist back to hit him, but before he does Raiden beats him to it. 

THWACK   
Raiden grinned as his fist connects with Kaz’s face. “You Bastard. How dare you!!!!” Boss pulls Raiden off Kaz. “Take it easy.” He growls at him. 

“Don’t get me started on you Boss. You slept with my sister while she was drunk.” 

Boss rubs a hand over his face. “No I didn’t. I threw her on the bed, then slept on the couch.” Hollie stood there red faced. 

She was angry at all three men. Kaz who thought she was that easy to just sleep with anyone, Raiden who, while trying to defend his sister’s honour thought so little of her, and Boss who had done the same thing to her that very same morning. 

Walking to Boss she slapped him, then Raiden then Kaz in turn. Before turning on her heel and walking off as Ocelot and David came to see what the noise was. 

Ocelot looked over his shoulder as she passed and saw her tear stained face. Leaning over he whispers to David, “Go see if she’s okay.” Running off after her David shouts “Hollie wait up.” 

“Leave me alone David.”   
“Aw come on.” David soon caught up to her and fell in step. 

Walking into her living quarters she grabbed all the alcohol and opened one bottle and poured herself a very large drink. “Want one?” She said raising her glass and eyebrows. Shaking his head David refused. 

Sitting and laughing with his best friends sister wasn’t all bad. Hollie was a nice woman, she had a fantastic sense of humour. She’d finished a full bottle of gin and was about to open the vodka when she said something unusual.


	5. Chapter 5

“David. Do you think I’m attractive.” David’s head snapped up “Yes.” He replied looking her dead in the eye. 

How could he not. She was tall, had hair the colour of milk chocolate, green/grey eyes, she was slim but had curves, and boobs. 

He found her extremely attractive. Having joined in drinking with Hollie they were both slightly drunk. David leaned forward as if sharing a secret. “If Kaz doesn’t want you - that’s his loss. There’s loads of guys out there who’d love you in their life.” He slurred. “You really think so?” Came the slurred reply. David leaned forward taking both glasses and putting them on the glass table. 

He put his hand on Hollie’s cheek and leaned in and crashed his lips against hers. Surprised and wide eyed. Hollie tried to keep up. This was the second time she’d been kissed this way. By two members of the same family. 

The door flew open. Both David and Hollie jumped and stopped kissing. Through the door stalked Kaz and behind him was Boss. 

“WHAT THE HELL?! You really are a slut. First Boss now his son? Talk about keeping it in the family.” Kaz shouts getting closer and closer he picks Hollie up by the collar and punches her in the eye. Both David and Boss grab him. “David take Kaz to the brig. I won’t have hitting women on my base.” 

Saluting David says “yes sir.” Before pulling a resistant Kaz away.

Holding Hollie in his arms. A dark purple bruise forming in her eye socket. Boss looks at her. “Are you okay?” 

Smiling Hollie replies “Yeah but I bet I will feel it in the morning.” Half laughing Hollie struggles in Boss’s arms. 

“Boss? You can let me go now.” She said softly. 

Not letting her go, but pulling her closer to him he hugs her and buries his face in her hair and inhales her scent. Then turns her face towards him and kisses her. 

‘She’s making me lose control. What’s happening to me?’ Hollie doesn’t respond it’s at that point he realises she’s passed out. Shaking his head he slowly undresses her. 

Noticing her sexy lingerie that she’s wearing, he could feel stirring in his loins. An erection pushing at his zipper. Covering Hollie over with a blanket he leaves the room and enters the bathroom. 

Locking the door behind him. He slowly sits on the side of the bath. His erection throbs. He considered for a minute or two if he should get relief, while thinking of her. 

After wrestling with the decision and knowing she had passed out cold and did not stir, he decided it would be okay to masturbate over the thought of Hollie. 

Whipping out his throbbing member, he slowly started stroking it. The thought of her giving him her virginity turned him on. The fact she would be inexperienced and he could “teach” her things nearly made him blow his load there and then. 

He remembered the feel of her sitting on his lap, her soft body smelt so great and felt so good in his arms. The spot on her neck that made her putty in his hands. Before he knew it his hand was moving faster and faster. He called out her name he was doing so. Before long he came. Panting, out of breath, and with only one name on his lips “Hollie.” He liked the way her name sounded as he panted. 

Cleaning himself up he unlocked the bathroom door and saw David sitting on there couch. He meets his eyes. 

“You like her?” David asks. Boss shrugs “She’s okay. I suppose.” 

David snorts, raising an eyebrow “Really? That’s not what I heard.” 

Shrugging again Boss grabs a glass of good bourbon and drinks “I’ll stay.” He said his voice hoarse. “Make sure she doesn’t swallow her tongue.” 

He eyes David, he knew that he’d had a crush on the girl for a while. He watched the way he looked at her, when they can to Kaz’s and she held a dinner party. Boss had warned him off with her being Kaz’s woman. Now they’d split that meant he was likely to pursue her. 

Unfortunately neither man knew that Hollie preferred older men. David was the more or less the same age as Hollie only being a few years older. 

Neither man also knew that eventually it would come down to a love square between Kaz, Boss, David and Hollie. 

Boss runs a hand through his hair and speaks quietly “Leave. I will stay. Go home. Get some work done. I will be taking Hollie on missions from now on.” With a smirk he tells the younger guy this. 

David gets up and leaves and slams the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, if you have any suggestions for what could happen please mention it in the comments and I will try to incorporate it. 
> 
> Thanks

Turning over in bed Hollie is met with a hard body. “Kaz?” She said still slightly drunk. “No” came the reply “Just regular old me.” Boss said.  
“Oh my god why are you in my bed? And naked?” 

Smirking Boss replies “I always sleep naked. And your couch is so uncomfortable. Besides I’m on top of the covers.” 

Daring to glance over at Boss’s naked body she could see he was right. 

He had slept on top of the covers. “Put some clothes on.” Hollie said a blush creeping up her neck and face. Boss loved that she did that. And loved to do so. 

Hollie stormed out, seemed to go somewhere. Boss lay back on the pillows. Grabbing his cigar and lighter he lights it. Blowing out smoke a knock comes at the door. “Boss? You decent?” “Yup” he replies walking in Hollie squeaks “Boss! You liar.” She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Chuckling he turns to face her. “I’m going for a shower.” 

He looked at her face the eye Kaz punched was turning purple. He felt anger when he remembered what he did. Throwing on his clothes he leaves a note “I’ve gotta go. Kaz in the brig. Meet me by the helipad at 09:30. Wear something comfortable but suitable for hot weather. Boss.” 

With that he slips out quietly. Walking to the brig he smokes the last of his cigar. Putting it out in the ashtray he walks down the stairs to see Kazuhira Miller lying on the bunk. 

“What’s wrong with you? Why’d you hit Hollie?”  
“Did you not see her kissing David?” Kaz replies.  
Through gritted teeth Boss repeated Hollie’s words “You left HER.”  
Kaz was now sitting up and had his head on his hands “Ah I see.” Boss said “Rose found out you dumped Hollie and now she dumped you. Amirite?”  
Nodding Kaz looks up. 

“You asshole.” Boss says and walks away. “Ocelot give Kaz some cooling off time in the brig. Maybe he will think about treating women and people better.” As he passed his old friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Hollie looked through her clothes. 

Something comfortable but for hot weather.   
She found a pair of hot pants with suspenders on and a sports bra. 

For her feet she put on combat boots. Tying her hair up in a ponytail and very little makeup, no foundation though as she didn’t want to have that in her eyes once she had sweated. 

Shutting her door she walked to the helipad. Looking at her watch she could see it was 8:55 she didn’t have long to wait. 

Boss and Diamond dog (or DD as everyone nicknamed him) were already waiting. He was in his combat gear. 

DD trotted off happily in Hollie’s direction making Boss turn around. 

His breath caught in his throat as he saw her approach, he noticed that other soldiers turn to look, he could see she wasn’t doing it for attention.

She kept her eyes focused on Boss and DD. Crouching down to scratch his head, he gave Hollie’s hand a lick. 

Boss gulped thickly and said to himself ‘Shit I’m in trouble.’ 

DD and Hollie both approached the helicopter, DD had a smug look on his face, as if to say, “Look at me. She loves me.” 

Boarding the helicopter DD took his place. Hollie was next, swinging one of her legs up Boss noticed how long and firm they were. A quick flash through his mind he also saw himself, with Hollie’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

Shaking the image from his mind. What the hell is wrong with him. He climbed up after Hollie. Staring straight ahead he darent look at her because of the images she conjured. 

The helicopter took them to Afghanistan. Their mission was to rescue a prisoner, but take out all the guards. 

The prisoner was heavily guarded. Over 200 people. 

Boss turned to Hollie. “We’re rescuing a prince. We need to take out the guards. But one guard needs to come with us as he’s needed for questioning. I’ll let you decide which and where to shoot him. 

Touching down over 1km away from where the prince was held, Boss suddenly realised they had to make it either on foot or use D-Horse. 

The rough terrain of Afghanistan was ok for him but how would Hollie fare? 

So he called in dispatch for D-Horse. 

Once D-Horse was there Boss mounted him. Offering his hand to Hollie, who seemed to shy away from the muscle beneath Boss’s legs. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks when she didn’t take his hand.

“I’m-I’m scared of horses” she said almost to a whisper. “They’re dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle.” 

A small smirk appears on Boss’s face and he starts to roar with laughter. 

Pouting slightly Hollie folds her arms on front of her and states “It’s not funny.” 

After about a minute Boss jumps off D-Horse and helps Hollie on. “We need to go.” Sitting in front of her, he passes her the sniper rifle he’d been carrying. “Here. We may need to pop some enemy forces along the way.” Noticing the silencer Hollie smiles, she was used to this model. Putting the strap over her head it sits firmly between her breasts. Turning in the saddle Boss looks at her noticing how the strap defines her breasts. He could feel a stirring in his loins but quickly came to his senses. “Keep it off your back. You’ll need it for enemy soldiers along the way.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kicking D-Horse into a trot, with DD running alongside. Trying his best to keep up with D-Horse. 

“Outpost, up ahead.” Boss calls back. With her arms around him she shifted to look over his shoulder. 

Stopping D Horse, Hollie jumps off and runs up a hill with an amazing view of the outpost. Boss stays on D-Horse and watches as she lines up her shot. First taking out the shoulder in the tower. Tranquillisers. Taking out his own tranquilliser gun. He then realised she had taken all the soldiers. Making her way down to where Big Boss was. 

Hollie smiled. “So Tranqs?” 

Helping her back onto D Horse, he said nothing but “Hold on” as he kicked the horse beneath his legs into a gallop. 

Holding on for grim death, Hollie pressed her front unintentionally into Boss’s back. 

Confused by his thoughts, and the things happening inside him. He started to feel uncomfortable. 

A FEW MILES AWAY. 

“Tell the commander that we have Prince Frederick.” A man says into the radio. 

The person on the other end said “We’ve heard of a super sniper in the area. Unfortunately we have no details. Capture them. We could use them.” 

“Yes sir. Over and out.” Said the soldier. 

Passing the message onto his privates he goes to check on the Prince. 

“Why are you doing this? What do you want? Money? I can give money.” 

“Shut up.” Said the captain. Prince Frederick looked down at the body of his bodyguard. A small pool of blood forms around his head. A small tear falls down his face, the bodyguard wasn’t just a bodyguard, he was also the prince’s lover. 

The captain paces back and forth in front of the window. Getting on the walkie “Sergeant was the sit-rep.” 

The crackled response “All quiet. No sign of the sniper.”

“Stay out on the perimeter. Keep your eyes open. I want that sniper.”

The next few minutes is chaos. A big guy kicks the door open. Pointing a gun to him, the captain puts his hands up. Shit. He knew exactly who this guy was. It could only be one person. 

Snake. Crap. The next thing he knows he’s falling. And blackness. 

Prince Frederick cowers in the corner. “Sire I’m going to cut your bindings. Can you walk.” 

Boss is quickly joined by Hollie. 

“I tied up and fultoned that dude you wanted kept alive.” 

“Who are you two?” The Prince asked. 

“We’re your saviours.” Hollie said smiling. He noticed the guy shook his head. 

Calling for the helicopter, they quickly load Prince Frederick onto it. And Peaquod flies him away. 

Calling for another helicopter Boss and Hollie wait. As Boss and DD embark on the helicopter. An anti aircraft gun start trying to hit the helicopter.   
Sliding behind a car, Hollie takes up position, but cannot make it out due to the wind whipping up sand. 

“HOLLIE. COME ON.” Boss shouts to be heard of the blades of the helicopter. 

“JUST GO. D-HORSE IS HERE I WILL GO ON HIM AND MEET YOU AT THE OTHER LZ.” 

Hearing the helicopter withdraw, she managed to get a better look at the person on the anti aircraft gun. 

Lining up the shot, Hollie shoots. And feels a barrel of a gun at her temple. 

A familiar voice “Hollie. I found you. You’re safe. Close your eyes.” 

Struggling to get free of the guys iron grip, Hollie felt a cloth over her nose. And quickly blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up with a groan. 

“Are we on a helicopter?” Opening her eyes, Hollie sees Raiden looking down at her? 

“Why? Why’d you knock me out.” Hollie asks. 

“You wouldn’t do as I asked.” Raiden replied Matter of factly. 

“You put a gun to my head.” Raiden looks away. And Hollie follows his line of sight to see David sitting there. 

“David.” Hollie said as her eyes went wide. 

Smirking he recounts “You and Boss are lethal with guns in different ways. The only way o could guarantee you wouldn’t shoot me is to put a gun to your head, then choloform you.” 

“You could have said who you were.” Hollie replied. “It wouldn’t have been an issue.”

As the helicopter goes to land at mother base’s command platform. A very angry Miller, Ocelot and Boss are waiting for them. 

Raiden swore under his breath. Both guys knew they would be in trouble. 

Striding forward Miller beat Boss and grabbed David and Raiden pulling them from the helicopter. 

“What the hell?” As Miller and Ocelot launched into a tirade. 

Boss turned and saw Hollie, looking slightly worse for wear and drugged, he grabbed her and lifted her into a wheelchair. Struggling against Boss, which was always a bad move, she tried to walk but her legs wouldn’t cooperate. 

“Sit still. I’m trying to help.” 

“I don’t need your help. I can wal-“ Hollie snapped back as she then proceeded to fall over when her legs wouldn’t let her stand up. 

“You are so stubborn. Take the help when it’s offered, damn you.”

Ignoring him, Hollie settled in the chair and is taken to the medical bay, to see why chloroform made her legs not work.


	10. Chapter 10

“After a thorough checkup it’s determined that it was a rare and abnormal reaction.” The doctor said matter of factly. “She should be okay in the morning.” Discharging Hollie, she went to wheel herself out of the medbay doors. Boss grabbed the handles of the chair “And where do you think you’re going?” 

“Home.” Hollie turned away from him.   
“How do you expect to do anything for yourself in this situation.” Boss explained. 

“I can manage. I don’t need anyone else to help me.” Hollie was very indignant at the suggestion.   
“Boss let go of the chair.” Hollie wheeled herself back to her quarters. Leaving Boss standing there. Once she’d disappeared out of sight he went back to his own quarters. 

Taking off everything he was wearing DD waited at the door for head scratches. Bending down he scratched his head and wandered into the shower. 

Turning on the water, Boss waited for it to warm up, opening the door he got in and stood underneath the shower, letting the water run down his head while he put his hand on the wall, rubbing his other one over and through his hair. 

Grabbing his shower gel he washed all over. “Damn it. Why is she so stubborn?” He said to no one in particular. “Why wouldn’t she let me help her?” 

Turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping a yellow towel around his waist, he grabbed a smaller towel to dry his hair with. 

“Should I give her a call?” Boss said again to no-one. 

Grabbing a bottle of whisky from the kitchen he sits on the couch, DD comes over and puts his head on Boss’s lap. 

Waiting for an ear scratch he whined slightly. Then went to the door and pawed at it. 

“That’s it DD. Do you want a walk? Come on.” Throwing some clothes on and boots. Boss locked the front door. 

DD never needed a lead. He was very well trained to walk by Boss’s side and follow commands. Boss set out with DD. 

ONE HOUR LATER  
Having travelled the length of mother base Boss found himself getting closer to Hollie’s door. As he approached he saw it was open. Gently pushing the door open, gun in hand and DD hot on his heels, he stepped inside “Hollie?” He said hearing a noise coming from the bedroom he carefully cracked the door open to see someone crouched down behind Hollie’s bed. Quick as a flash DD leapt forward and tackled the intruder. 

“Alright DD that’s enough.” Boss said his voice gruff. 

“You! What are you doing here?” The voice came back to Boss’s ears.


	11. Chapter 11

“Kaz? You were supposed to be in the brig.” Putting his gun away as he had no intention of shooting his old friend. 

“I came to get some things. Had to force the lock off. Did Hollie get the locks changed do you know?” 

“No” Boss told him honestly “Raiden did.” 

“Of course he did. He never liked the fact that I was with his sister. Speaking of, Hollie where is she?” Kazuhira Miller’s question hung in the air. 

Shrugging slightly he noticed that DD was also missing. 

Ocelot arrived at Hollie’s door “Boss, Kaz our other prisoner is missing.” 

“Hollie’s missing too. You don’t think that he escaped and abducted her?” Boss and Kaz said in unison. 

Ocelot walked into Hollie’s living quarters. Looking around. “I found the chair she was using. And it’s empty.” 

Boss’s blood ran cold. “Shit we need to find her. They haven’t left the base. Everyone else is accounted for. And so is the helicopters.” 

Leaving Hollie’s living quarters Boss ran a hand over his face, “Do we have any more information on this guy?” 

Ocelot explained “He is part of a radical faction group, they have been looting and pillaging towns, but the things they did to women is disgusting, rape, torture cutting off bits of their body with nothing to ease the pain, keeping them alive slowly with the purpose to torture them, by all accounts he was the one leading the charge when his CO looked the other way to the things they did.”


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up, handcuffed to a water pipe, Hollie tried to escape. “Ow. What? What happened.” A figure in the dark came forward with a combat knife in his hands 

“So, you’re awake. What to do with you now you’ve seen my face?” 

Hollie showed no fear. “Do you think I’m scared of a pencil dick like you?” 

A loud crack sounded out in the darkness as he slapped Hollie across the face. 

“You will show me respect! Or you will die.” The guy said. 

“If you kill me they will find you anyway and they will torture you. Boss will make sure you never see the light of day again.” Hollie enjoyed his reaction but continued “an entire army you don’t bat an eye yet one Boss suddenly you’re visibly shaking.” 

The guy walked over and slapped the other side of Hollie’s face. Taking his combat knife he stuck it into her leg. Sucking in through her teeth he seemed to enjoy the reaction. 

“I know you can’t stand but that doesn’t mean you torture will be any the less cruel.” 

Looking around he found a piece of wood and some tape which he took from his pocket and taped her ankles to the board. 

“Mmmmm” was the noise he made as he sniffed her panties. “I can smell your cunt. And it’s smells amazing. Don’t worry I won’t be gentle.” Then he took his knife and cut her panties off. Exposing her pink pussy to him. 

She tried to get away but with her legs out of action, there wasn’t a lot that she could do. 

Running his hands up and down her body over her clothes made her feel physically sick. 

How long had it been? Someone had to have found her by now? Trying to look at her watch in the dark she could just about see it was getting towards 6pm over three hours she’d been down here. 

“Boss is coming for you.” Hollie said trying to be brave   
The guy physically shook at the thought of Boss finding them. “You realise” she continued “they’ll already be looking for me and if you try to take me hostage you’ll have a bullet in your brain. You see there in lies the problem you didn’t think this through. And if you try hand-to-hand combat you’ll definitely loose.” 

Another voice cut through the darkness “Really? You give me too much credit.”

Hollie perked up. “Boss?” 

“Yeah?” Came the voice unable to place where he was. But the fact he was there felt better. 

Boss had had everyone searching, they’d found the boiler room door broken. Boss went down there and what he saw disgusted him. He saw Hollie handcuffed to a pipe, legs taped to board, no panties and struggling. Shit he hadn’t done this kind of stuff to her yet, and here was this guy doing it forcefully.

Keeping his cool as he saw the prisoner run their filthy hands all over her body. Changing position so he could see what angle he could get to him from. He couldn’t fire a gun for fear of hitting Hollie. 

So CQC it had to be. Ocelot did as asked and cut the lights to the boiler room. Giving Boss the edge in the dark. Walking right up behind him, Boss slit his throat. 

“It’s okay Hollie. You’re safe.” Finding the handcuff keys on the body he unlocked the handcuffs. 

“I’ve got you.” Boss said as Hollie rubbed her wrists. 

Picking her up in a bridal carry, taking the steps two at a time he bought Hollie into the fresh air. 

Placing her back in the wheelchair he wheeled her away from the commotion. Taking her back to his living quarters Hollie asked “Why? Why have you brought me here?” 

“Simple as I told you on the way back I found Kaz at your place. Breaking in has never been his strong point, he forced the lock off. With no lock and unable to sort it for a few days you’re safer with me. Also I can keep an eye on you. You’re a pain in the ass.” He tried to sound irritated but his face was different and relieved she was safe.

“Ok.” Hollie said in a quiet voice pushing her into his living room, he put the break on. Lifted her up and put her down on the couch. 

“Stay there.” He commanded making Hollie tremble with excitement. As he went to kitchen to prepare some food. When he had carried her up the stairs Hollie could smell that he’d taken a shower. God he smelt good. She imagined being in his shower or bath and sharing it with him. Closing her eyes she imagined the things he could teach her. 

The next thing she knew a plate was placed in front of her. It was just a simple grilled cheese sandwich but Hollie ate like she hadn’t eaten in forever. Boss giving her the side eye gave a little chuckle as he watched this slip of a girl go to town on a sandwich. 

Wiping her mouth and hands after she also drunk the water Boss brought in. 

“Thank you, so much that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

Boss smiled “Not a patch on the food we’ve often eaten at yours. You’re an amazing cook Hollie.” Boss’s deep voice and words really hitting her ears. 

“Do....erm.... do you want a bath or something?” Boss asked almost shyly.

“If that’s okay.” Hollie responded, now even shyer because she realised that he would see her naked. 

Getting up off the couch Boss went to run a bath, coming back in and picking Hollie up in a Princess carry. “You can undress your top when you’re in the bath, I will turn my back.” 

“But what about?” Hollie quickly clammed up. It was at that point she realised that the shorts she was wearing that has been ripped by the guy who abducted her, and her panties that had been cut off her, Boss had seen. He’d seen her naked pussy. The thought mortified her. Pushing past that. “I’m going to need help getting what’s left of my shorts off please.” 

Hollie though she saw a small blush on Boss’s face. “Ok. I’m going to put your arms around my neck. Let your legs hang. I will help you out of your shorts.” I won’t look I promise. 

“How can you not look? You’ll need to look to see what you’re doing.” Hollie replied without thinking.


	13. Chapter 13

Boss and Hollie both looked at each other. Boss let out a deep sigh. “Ok. If I sit you in the bath fill it with water and bubbles, can you then help me to get your shorts and panties off?” 

“That prisoner cut my panties off me.” Hollie replied matter of fairly. Of course Boss knew this but he was trying to preserve her dignity by pretending he hadn’t seen anything, because the moment he thought about how vulnerable Hollie looked was the minute he’d lose control. 

Placing Hollie gently in the bath, he filled it with bubbles and water like promised. Hollie managed to get her shorts down so far. Covering her modesty with bubbles he pulled her shorts off the rest of the way. Turning his back he opened the door and said “Call for me when you’re finished.” 

Stalking back into his living room he paced the floor. Anxious, what was wrong with him he was never anxious. Sure he’d had his share of women over the years, but they were generally ones who wanted a piece of Big Boss. The girl in his bathroom was argumentative, sassy, brave and beautiful. He heard what she had said to the prisoner. Not many women would have said things like that even when scared. 

Boss started to laugh really hard, when a knock came to the door. Laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face he opened it, surprised to see Raiden and David on the other side. 

“Yes?” His tone curt. 

“Is erm....is Hollie here?”  
“No” 

Just as Boss replied to Raiden’s question Hollie shouted “Boss. I’m ready when you are.” Pushing past Boss Raiden tried to go down the hallway, but Boss stopped him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” It wasn’t a nice question, the harshness of his tone stopped Raiden in his tracks. 

“My sister is here. I want to see her.” Raiden spluttering out his explanation. 

“Raiden, David. Get out. She’s had a traumatic experience she’s stopping with me because her quarters aren’t suitable at the minute. She is in the bath relaxing. You will make her tense.” Boss growled 

“She’s my sister shouldn’t she stay with me?” Raiden snarled back.  
“You live with David. Wouldn’t that make her uncomfortable living with her brother and another guy. No she’s safer with me. That’s an order.” Boss barked this out.

“Is that so? I swear on every deity available you touch her and I will personally kill you myself.” Raiden said 

Laughing at this statement Boss managed to get out “Yeah you and who’s army? Now get out.” 

Slamming the door behind them David and Raiden left. 

Boss made his way to the bathroom, peeling his head around the door, “You ready?” 

Smiling Hollie said “Yes I’m starting to become wrinkly.” Draining all the water out of the bath Boss passed Hollie a yellow towel. She took it and raised an eyebrow. “I like the colour yellow.” He said seemingly embarrassed.

Wrapping a towel loosely around her, Boss carried her in a bridal carry. 

“Boss I think I’m getting some feeling back in my legs.” She smiled looking up at him. 

“Good we need to get this wound on your leg properly treated. Placing Hollie on his bed, he moved across the bed to grab the first aid kit. Grabbing a bandage he put it on. He was awkward and clumsy, because he was holding her leg up and could see straight up her towel.


	14. Chapter 14

Boss was becoming more and more turned on. After wrapping up Hollie’s leg. He threw a blanket over her and told her to sleep. Lying down next to her he stayed awake until he heard the even breathing. 

He could feel the strain from his erection, he hadn’t stripped to sleep. Instead he got up trying not to disturb Hollie and went to the living room. 

Stripping all his clothes off down to his boxers was painful. The large member strained against the cotton. Slowly very slowly he shimmied out of them. Standing completely naked in his living room was peculiar, taking the large member in his hand, and keeping one eye on the door he started to masturbate. 

“God! What’s gotten into me?” Eyeing the door just in case. Faster and faster remembering what he saw as he bandaged Hollie’s leg. He’d love to see what face she makes as she rides out her orgasm, he imagined putting his head between her legs, making her tremble by his hand or in this case his mouth. 

Feeling his own orgasm start, he rocked back onto his heels. Harder and harder, faster and faster until the sensation became too much. He stopped and came into his own hand. 

Getting up to wash his hands off, suddenly feeling shame and regret. He threw himself onto the couch and fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
